Purebloods
by BLAYNK
Summary: A pureblood is coming to cross academy. Who is she and what does she know? Is she an ansester or is she just an older pureblood. Will the night class welcome her or will they disdain her? ?XOOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I skipped up to the car waiting for me to take me to the airport. It was black with tainted windows and the leather interior was blood red.

"Olivia." Greeted my driver, Gary, politely.

"Hey, what's up? How's the wife and kids?" I asked. I've known him for…a very long time. I don't keep track.

"Good. How were the holidays? I heard about your father by the way. Sorry to hear about it." He said. My dad had an accident with a hunter, but I understand why the hunter killed him, it's his job to kill us and My Father had been naughty.

"Eh? He deserved it though. I'm sorry he had to be tortured first." I said yawning. "How can you stand listening to me all the time?" I asked him curiously.

"You're not that annoying, but sometimes it can get a little…boring. I don't really care what the newest manga you read is." He said and I drifted off to sleep.

When I awoke it was the middle of the day and I was at the airport. It was bustling with humans everywhere. I hope people liked me at this school. Why am I going to school is beyond me.

Boarding the plan took forever, but I do like first class. I've never been on an airplane like this. I ordered food and drinks the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OOC's

* * *

Chapter Two

I landed and got off going to find my old friend. I've known him forever. He was also the Headmaster at Cross Academy, the school I was attending.

"Ah, Olivia you came!" said an enthusiastic man.

"Is that you? It can't be you cross can it?" I asked him. He looked so different from the last time I saw him was about fifteen years ago.

"Yes it is! And Toga is back at the Academy helping the prefects, they need some time off once in a while. Why don't we get going? I have a car waiting." He took my hand and dragged me out to the vehicle where my one bag was already.

We got to the blue car with a young man with silver hair and violet eyes, I knew him from somewhere, but I just couldn't place it. "Zero this is Olivia, the new student." Ah so that was who it was. I hadn't seen him since he was three or five and his brother was really, really sick.

"Whatever." He said and started the car. I was sitting in the back but I knew the other two wouldn't fit.

"Do you remember me Zero?" I asked him.

"He hasn't seen you since he was what, five?" Cross said.

"Ha-ha close to that anyways. He was so cute when he was little. By the way I'm sorry what happened, truly." I said reaching up front to turn up the music.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He was so arrogant. All well, see where it brings him is what I say.

It took us almost an hour to get to the Academy and it was midnight the time we got back. I got out and stretched.

"Well I'll get Toga to bring you to the dorms if that's okay with you." Cross said. "Classes are out early today due to your arrival. We weren't sure how to go about your room so we haven't gotten it ready yet." He explained.

"Okay, thank you." I said following him up to a big fountain in the middle of a court.

"Toga, are you here?" Headmaster asked. Ha I like that term for him it suits him.

"Over here," said a voice that was a bit deep than I remembered. As we walked a bit more I seen Toga Yagari. "Hey, Olivia, I haven't seen you in…what is it now two years?" he asked.

"Yup, two years one month and fourteen days to be precise. Such a long time for you humans, eh?" I said walking up to him. "And it seems I haven't shrunk this time," I said looking up at him. I mean I know I'm not tall, I am exactly five feet tall.

"Nope, not at all. But you're still the shortest pureblood I've ever met, hell the shortest vampire." He said ruffling my hair. "But now you can't ruffle my hair from way down there." He chuckled and so did Cross and me. Zero stood there.

"Well are you going to show me to the Moon Dorms or am I going to stand here for the rest of the night?" I asked him seriously.

"This way Master." He said reaching for my bag.

"I _can_ carry my own bag you know." I said putting one hand on my hip. "I'm not that old yet." I sighed and motioned for him to start walking.

I skipped along beside him in a comfortable silence. "So, what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just my job." He said. "Since when do you skip?" he asked.

"Since I'm supposed to be fourteen in the eyes of the humans." I sighed. "The sad thing is most human teenagers are smarter than me when it comes to school." I said linking my arm in his and making him skip with me.

We got to the gates and I made him come with me to the door. I made it open right before we hit it making him uneasy. I laughed.

"That was not funny. You could have made me slam right into it." He said very seriously. I snorted.

"Hello." I said to the nobles who were staring at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"Oh…uh…sorry." Said a blond boy. I immediately knew it was Ichijo. "Welcome to the Moon dorm…uh…" he didn't know my name.

"Olivia. I'm the new student here, although I seriously don't know why. If I wanted to go to school with humans I would have stayed home. I mean I now I'm not the smartest person when it comes to school b-"

"You aren't smart at all when it comes to school unless it's history." Toga interrupted.

"But I don't see why I had to travel half way around the world to be near _Kuran_." I said snidely.

"I see you still hate me _Olivia_." Kaname said coming down the stairs.

"Well I'm going to go now." Toga said. "Uh…talk to you later master." And he walked out closing the door behind him.

"Well, you know, I probably wouldn't you little twit." I sighed.

"Well, I'm not the _little_ one now am I. You still like hunters I see." He said coming over to me.

"I'm not that small okay? I'm five feet tall. I don't see how that's short, I mean I know most purebloods are taller, but I guess that skipped me. Although you know and I know it couldn't have." I said.

"Is that seriously all you brought?" he asked.

"No, well yes. I'm getting all my books and mangas shipped over with my clothes." I said. "I see you really haven't changed. Well you've gotten taller and slightly more idiotic but you're still a child after all." I said.

"I'm not a child. And at least I'm not an old…" he trailed off thinking.

"Hag? Witch? Bitch? Pick one I have tons more." I sighed. "But you really haven't matured that much since the last time you were reborn. Pity, you could have been a great leader." I said smiling sweetly at him.

"Ha, ha, ha." He said sarcastically. "By the way I'm sorry about your 'dad'. But why didn't you do anything?" he asked.

"What do you mean about her dad?" said a boy with brown shaggy hair that remined me of a wild animal.

"My father was killed by a hunter for killing the homeless around the town where I was currently living. FYI I did do something. I watched, I'm sure I didn't miss anything." I said. "How's Yuki?" I asked. "I hear she's a really dense girl. Also hear that she smells really good. Personally drinking blood is disgusting." I yawned.

"Wait, she's the pureblood from Canada right?" said a blonde sitting beside a guy with slightly darker hair who looked exactly like him other than that fact. Hanabusa and Akatsuki. The two cousins. Only Akatsuki prefers Kain. Aido doesn't really care.

"Yeah she is. Unfortunately for us also the oldest vampire known." Kaname said crossing his arms. "The strongest one today, who watched the man who was posing as her father be murdered right before her very eyes."

"He deserved it, people shouldn't kill innocent people. He should have had the decency to ask them first. And you shouldn't think vulgar thoughts about me. I'd like to see someone kill me though." I said putting a hand on my hip and cocking it.

"So let's get this straight. Aido and Kain are sitting on the couch, Shiki and Rima are leaning against the wall behind them, then Seiren is behind the curtain watching the outside, then Ruka is the pretty one on the table beside Ichijo, right?" I asked looking at each individual as I said their name.

"They all look so grown up from the last time I seen them. I'm tired. I have class tomorrow, such a pity too. I wanted to go to town to see if there any good shops." I sighed looking back at Kaname.

"Well, your room isn't ready yet…You can share a room with Kain and Aido." He said. "Oh boys don't give me that look. She'll be out in two days tops. Also she's like another boy." He said. "Hardly a girl if that." The cups and glass table shattered. "Oh such a temper you have, see neither of us has changed since the beginning of vampires." He said walking away. "Ow." He said as an invisible object cut his arm. "You little-"

"What? I didn't do anything." I said widening my eyes slightly. The totally pure look of innocence.

"Sure you didn't." he said licking the blood of his arm as it healed.

He was gone and I turned to the others as they looked from me to the spot Kaname disappeared from. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just, wow." Said Aido. "You two really hate each other."

"Not really, we just go way back." I said sitting on the floor near them.

"What did he mean by 'neither of us has changed since the beginning of vampires'? I mean I know it means both of you two, but is he really that old?" Ruka asked.

"Yes, he's one of the first vampires. I am one of the first ten vampires that existed. He's twenty years younger than me." I said. I yawned again.

"Shouldn't you be going to bed now, Olivia-sama?" Ichijo asked.

"Nah, and cut the honorific, I as hell won't use them, ever. I don't understand them. I didn't grow up here. Or in this era. For the last forty years I've lived in Canada. They don't use them." I explained.

* * *

There is the second chapter. And I want one review before I update. If you have any ideas please tell me them, or if you have critism.

Love,

LIVIA XOXO

P.S. I used my own name cause I couldn't find one that I liked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't own nothin! Well with some exceptions....**

* * *

Chapter Three

It was the middle of the day and let me tell you, school was boring. All we did was sit there listening to teachers talk on and on about nonsense. Seriously who needs to know what pi means? Or how much three litres are? Isn't that what a measuring cup is for?

I was entering the lunchroom now and I was looking for a spot to sit. Wow people are really tall here. Humans are very interesting though. Did you know that if they eat too much they puke all over the place? Well I do now. This guy was most likely just swallowing his food. Gross.

"Oh hey are you the new student?" asked someone. She had blonde hair and it was in a bob. She was really quite beautiful.

"Yes, I'm Olivia, nice to meet you." I said politely. She smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Yori. Would you like to sit with my friend Yuki and me?" she asked. "Well, Zero sits with us to but he doesn't talk much to me." She said. "So?"

"Oh yes of course." I said. It would be nice to see how much she has grown up since the last time I seen her.

I skipped behind her to the table they were sitting at. Zero and Yuki were arguing. "Hello. Zero." I sneered his name. He glared at me. "You must be Yuki. Kaname and the rest of the night class have told me so much about you." I said. Okay mostly I read their thoughts. "Also from the Headmaster." I said to her.

"Oh, hi you must be the new student. The Chairman has been really excited lately after hearing you were coming." She said. "Pleasure to meet you." She cheerfully said biting into her sandwich.

"Oh, no pleasures all mine. You really are a cute little thing. So young too." I smiled at her.

"Aren't you only thirteen turning fourteen?" asked Yori. Oops did I let that slip?

"Yes, but I'm in your grade." I replied. A group of girls and a couple guys came over.

"Hello, you're the new student who is living in the Moon Dorm right?" said a girl about Yuki's age.

"Yes, but is that any of your business?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Well, I think it is. I know almost everything about the school." She straightened her shoulders. Her bleached platinum her was all dried up and had split ends.

"Really now?" I said. "Well then, you would now Cross' past then right?" I said nonchalantly. "Oh but I'm guessing you don't. I spent a couple summers with him and Toga Yagari your supply teacher. I bet you didn't know that. Or that you just thought that I was a bitch. But let me tell you something I just go with what I think is right. And right now I don't have the pieces to add you to my life. And I'm sorry that your grandmother died last week and that you don't have the money to get your roots redone." I said sweetly.

"W-what. Did you just read my thoughts?" she asked. "That is the craziest thing I have ever heard. You most likely didn't spend summers with Cross and your not a bitch. Sorry for umm…thinking it." She ran away crying.

"Wow. Did you just make Patricia cry?" asked one of the other girls.

"No, I can't make her cry, she did that herself, and I just said some things to her that upset her." I answered her.

She stepped up and slapped me. I started laughing. "You are stupid." The girl said and started to walk away.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you walk away. You wouldn't be able to beat me up." I said and she whipped around.

"STOP!" Yuki said. "Do you have to antagonize people?" Yuki mumbled. "No fighting on school grounds."

"Who said we were fighting. Maybe arguing but not fighting, child." I said patting her back.

"I think we're fighting." Said the girl. "This isn't finished." She said.

"It may not be finished but you know the rules. No fighting on school grounds." Yuki said sighing.

"What if we're not on school grounds?" asked the girl.

"Well there isn't much I can do, but you're not aloud off school grounds without permission." Yuki said. Silly little girl.

"Hey, anyone want to accompany me when I go shopping tonight? Ruka and Rima won't go with me. Neither will any of the boys." I said looking at the girls. Jeez what was I getting myself into? "But there will be no fighting." I added.

The girl looked at me. Well the dance is coming up…fine. But you should apologize to Patricia." She said looking down.

"Yes I should, before class." I said skipping off. I went to one of the girls' bathrooms. I found her in a stall trying to quiet her sobs. "Patricia?" I asked unlocking the stall door.

"Go away." She said.

"I'm sorry for making you cry." I said. "You must have been very close to your grandmother and using that against you wasn't nice. I recently lost my father, my mother died when I was very young." Well that was at least half right. "I watched him being killed." This was true. "I wasn't that close to him but I realize that he always tried to do the best for me before he went crazy. I actually liked his nagging, when he was trying to get me to clean my room or do my homework." Mostly true. Not bad for a story I just made up.

"Really?" she asked me. I nodded.

"I feel really bad about saying that. It was wrong and I try to keep my good morals and good habits. I've actually been acting up, and being awful to people. Well would you like to go shopping with me tonight? I heard there was a dance. And what better way to get ready than a new dress?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yeah, but I wont be able to get a new one, my parents have been paying for me to come here and for my grandmothers funeral. But I do have a little money saved up." She said getting up.

"Do you know where the um…fifth period math is?" I asked.

"Oh, I have that class next you want to sit beside me?" she asked. I laughed and nodded.

* * *

There you have it, the third chapter. You'll be seeing that Olivia will be getting really nice. She figures these are the people she'll be seeing everyday and might as well have them like her. Yeah, yeah I know those names aren't really going with the other Japanese names but what can I say? I'm a Canadian girl, eh? Ha, ha. Gotta go!

XOXO,

LIVIA


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The mall was about two hours away and (because it was owned by vampires) was still open at eleven at night.

"ZOMG! This dress is so perfect on you!" said Anna-bell looking at Patricia. Anna-Bell is the girl who slapped me. There was Patricia who had long blond hair, okay I was being mean earlier, it was wavy and her hair wasn't dry, but it did have split ends which I was going to get the hairdressers here to take care of it.

Anna-bell had bright red hair that was all frizzy; I would also get that taken care of. There was also Kitty and Katie with us. They were twins both had short shoulder length hair that was brown. They all had either brown or hazel or green eyes.

The dress that Patricia was wearing was an expensive one, okay not for me but by the looks of it for her it was…hmm. It was an emerald green one that matched her eyes. "It looks perfect on you. How much?" asked Kitty.

"$5***.** too much for me." She replied to the other girl.

"It does look stunning on you." I said. "Well we have to go get your hair done. All of you." I said seriously linking our arms together. We skipped to the salon and they looked at the prices in wonder. "Don't worry girls it's on me." I said going to the vampire hairdressers.

"Hello." I said they all bowed. "Ha-ha-ha, you don't have to do that." I said.

"Why do you have humans here?" asked one.

"I need you to do their hair today. Whatever they want." I said. "They are friends of mine from school but they don't know about our secret." I said winking.

They nodded and got to work. "I'll be back soon. No problems." I said in a menacing voice that was implied to all of the girls in the room.

I skipped back to the store where we looking at the dresses, but none of the girls could afford them. I grabbed all the ones that they liked, and not knowing which ones they all wanted bought all forty dresses that they all had tried on.

"Olivia-sama, are you sure you want all these dresses?" asked the vamp. At the desk. "None are for you they are all…pardon me for saying this, too long on you." She said gently. Ah, so my short temper with my appearance is still a gossip.

"Yes, I'm sure, child, would you by things for your friends?" she nodded. "Well then you understand why I'm doing this, right?" I asked.

"But humans-"

"Will eventually die soon. Yes I know. Why not let them have fun while their still alive?" I asked skipping off to the limo that had brought us here.

I skipped back to the salon where I knew my new friends were done getting their hair done. "I threw my card at the lady at the desk and looked over my friends. "I love your hair Patti, wow who knew it could be done Anne, Kitty and Katie looking good." I complimented. "Thank you _elders_ for doing this. Give each of yous a tip won't you?" I said and she handed me card nodding.

"Olivia-sama, we are honoured to have your compliments." They said.

"Of course, you guys wouldn't be getting tips if I didn't like it, but if their happy is what matters." I said. "Girls go to the car okay I'll meet you there." They nodded and went quickly without question.

"Olivia-sama?" one asked.

"I was wondering…" I started, how do I ask this. "How much do you know about the Kuran prince and the others at Cross Academy? Or the other affairs of the rest of the councils?" I asked them.

"Sweetie, we're hairdressers we know what goes around. What would you like to know?" they asked.

"Everything." I stated.

After they told me a lot of things and the rumours that were going around about me. Some weren't too pleasant.

"Olivia!" said Patricia who had tripped going down the stairs and a could level-E's were surrounding the group.

"Gentlemen. Is this anyway to treat a group of ladies?" I asked. They looked at me. "Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"**Yes. You are Olivia, the…"**

There a cliffy…mwahahahahaha! Two in one night!!

R&R!

XOXO,

LIVIA


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"**Yes, you are Olivia, the oldest vampire in history." **Said the one that was the last to fall to LE (Level-E). The others looked at me.

"Yes, that would seem to be correct." I said as the eyes of my friends widened.

"But, you're only turning fourteen and vampires don't exist!" they said.

"No, we don't exist. Sleep for now you will not remember when you wake up. You will think that I give you four your dresses I bought you and made a fuss over it. You went to your dorm rooms and went to bed." I said as they all fell into the world of dreams.

"**Are these your humans?" **asked another one of the beasts.

"No, I do not own them. Put them in the limo." I instructed. "Don't hurt them, that means no biting." I said getting in and putting the girls at the back. "Get in." I commanded. Oh god what am I doing? I asked my self.

We got to the Academy and I got the LEs to bring the girls to the dorms quietly. Oh the joys of being a pureblood. They came back to me and I led them to where the night class was currently. But they stopped and stared at Yuki who was looking the other way.

I cut my fingers and they continued to follow me trying to get my blood. What beasts. I walked in the class interrupting the class. "Hello." I said. Letting the LEs in behind me.

"Why did you bring Level-Es here?" Aido asked me curiously as they fought to get to me. "And why did you cut yourself?"

"Would you rather they attack some innocent bystander?" I asked. "They were going to go after Yuki, but I guess they'll take anything flowing freely." I said licking off my blood and scrunching my nose up at it. It wasn't warm anymore.

"Why did you bring them here?" Kaname asked me.

"Because, I think they could be useful." I said. "And plus, to show Zero what I'll do to him if he ever hurts someone who is not willing." I said.

"Touché, I guess you can be smart at times." He retorted.

"Shut up child." I said and continued. "Have you ever bisected a Level-E?" I asked the class. The teacher who I hadn't looked at yet spoke.

"Oh dear god." Said Toga. Oops. "Why do you have them here Master?" he asked.

"**Master? You said you didn't own anyone." **Hissed the leader, well the one who did most of the talking and they did seem to follow him.

"She doesn't own me. She was my teacher when I was younger." Toga said. "Stupid beasts." He muttered. I smirked and snorted.

"So have you ever bisected one before?" I asked them again.

"No, it's a bit cruel isn't it?" said Kain.

"Yes, it may, but people should never let people get away with almost murdering my friends." I said. "Seriously, leave a human alone for a second and boom, guess what? This is what you find." I said pointing to the perps.

"Olivia, don't make them do that. It's disgusting and gross." Said Toga. I looked at him.

"The one student of mine who has ever been successful at it was Kaien Cross. And he is the softest most gentle person I know. Which is sad really, Toga come here." I beckoned him over and gave him a comb I bought for him. "Brush your hair, it's all knotted. I bought that for you. Be happy and don't give me that look. I'm not treating you like a child." I turned to the class. "Kaname, your decision, what do you think?" I looked at him.

"Doesn't matter. But it's disgusting no doubt about it. But is intrusting how there stomachs work so different than ours." He said. "If they would like to go ahead. Nothings stopping you is there." He looked at me. "And I'm not a child."

"Whatever. Who wants too?" I asked and everyone raised their hands. "Okay, where would we not get noticed by people." I looked at Toga. "You know nothing." I told him as he collapsed.

"**That doesn't work on other vampires does it? 'Cause you do it quite frequently."** Said the one who just doesn't seem to shut up when he's not wanted to be talking.

"Well, it does, just easier for it to work on humans. I remember last time Kaname did it to me, It lasted for two whole minutes, quite petty if you ask me." I said as her threw me a dark look. "What? Oh by the way my cats are being shipped over too, with my stuff." I said and the class and me walked out.

Let me tell you and spare you the details, nobles are really fragile only Seiren, Ruka, Rima and Kain didn't faint. That's sad.

In the morning I walked up to my teacher and a sun dress and my pigtails. "Olivia, what are you wearing he asked." I showed him a note. "What do you mean you, Zero and Yuki are excused from class?" he asked. "Are you pulling my leg?" he asked, him and asking, jeez.

"Well this is forged, but yes we are excused from class. We have some business to attend to. Are you going to stop us?" I asked and he stepped back seeing my glare.

"Nope." He gulped. I skipped to the back and retrieved the two said before.

"Where are we going?" Yuki asked.

"No where in particular. I need you twos help." I said.

"With what?" asked Zero.

"Stuff." I said looking at him. "As you may or may not know, it is the Night Classes turn to plan the dance, yes?" I looked at them and they nodded.

"Why do you need our help?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Because we need help to have a…human opinion. Plus I need help…no one seems to like my music. They say it's annoying that it keeps them up all day and stuff like that. Seriously, I only sleep a day a month, should they really be whining?" I asked them.

"Well they do need their sleep." Yuki stated.

"I guess…" I replied. I never really thought of that. All well.

We walked into the Moon Dorm and half of the nobles were sleeping, okay Aido was and like two others. "Kain, can you go grab his newest 'precious' treasure?" I asked. He nodded and sprinted up the stairs.

"Hello!" said an always cheery Ichijo.

"Hi." Said Yuki. Zero just glared.

"Hey Ichijo, do you have that stereo system that I got _him_ to order for the dance?" I asked him.

"Yes, are you two fighting again, or just not talking?' Ichijo asked.

"He started it. If Kaname wasn't such a baby when it came to my turn to pick what radio station we listen to when we bisect people then he should just d-be cheery." I said changing my words as the other came down the stairs.

"Yuki." He said with gentleness. It was so sweet. "Kiryu." He all but snarled and hissed.

"Kaname!" said Yuki waving.

"So are you okay about not getting your way?" I asked. Oh just to fill you in Kaname and I started fist fighting because I wanted to listen to one radio station but he wanted to listen to another.

"Yes." He sighed.

"All well, you fight like a little girl." I said as a vase broke. "Sorry did I hurt your feelings?" I asked.

"Nope, not at all." He muttered. "Let's just get this over with, but I think the theme shouldn't be cats and manga. Seriously what's so great about them?" he asked.

"Here!" said Kain throwing the piece of a old letter that he found in my bag.

"Thank you." I said ripping the paper. Aido bolted up straight.

"Why did you rip that?!" he asked with wide eyes. "That was very valuable!" he said.

"Only to you. A letter for my execution really isn't important. Anyways that hunter didn't really…live long." I said innocently.

"I think this is what Yori said about bad influences and how she was connected to most in the school and the new 'wardrobe'." Zero whispered to Yuki.

"What about wardrobe." I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Well…most girls have taken…your sense of style by cutting the seam and rolling it so you butt is practically hanging out he said pointing to my skirt.

"It's not that short. Anyways Who doesn't like cats and mangas?" I asked. Most of the vampires raised there hands. "Fine." I grumbled.

"What about the new age?" asked Rima pointing to a DJ in her magazine.

"Kaname, what do you think?" I asked him.

"About what?" he asked.

"About Rima's idea." I said.

"Oh yeah whatever, yeah perfect." He said not paying attention going through his mail.

"Okay, it's settle we will have the new age, DJ and everything." I said. "I'll have to go to a designer and grow out my hair…" I muttered trailing off.

"Ichijo press play please." I asked, well commanded him. My music started beating and most of the younger vampires went off to a corner to dance amongst themselves.

The Emo song started. I started to dance around the room. "Come on guys, loosen up!" I said. Everyone sighed and started to dance. Aido doing this weird sprinkler thing to _the Emo song_. Seriously it doesn't go together.

Kaname glared at me. I went up to him and looked at him. "Dance." I commanded. He tried to resist for five minutes until he started dancing really badly.

And that was the rest of my day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six! The longest chapter yet!!**

* * *

Chapter Six

It was the day of the dance and I was getting changed into my dress. It was a scarlet red and the shoes were black. They made me at least two inches taller.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked so small, so fragile. I used to be fragile and a lot of people got there way with me. That was before when the war first broke out over ten thousand years ago though. I still resent Kaname for it too, it may not be his doing, and I know it started over me, but he just stood there.

**Flash Back**

I was two hundred and fifteen. I've been married for twenty two years and the man I'm married to ignores me unless he wants something. Our love used to be so pure, but that was before we had a child and before the war started.

My child, Guinevere, just turned four. Her birthday was last month. She was so happy when her daddy came home to be with her that day. It surprised me that he even remembered.

Tonight was a soiree and a lot of people were invited. We couldn't have a party with the battle not even three hundred miles away raging last month so we are having Guinevere's birthday party today.

"Mommy?" came a small voice from my door. I turned and seen my little princess in her little dress that was a few hours ago white. It was now a dingy brown color. "I'm sorry for ruining my dress." She started crying.

"Oh, sweetie it's okay. We'll just change your outfit. Is that all right?" I asked her. She sniffled and nodded wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Mommy," she began as I helped her out of the dress she was wearing. "Why doesn't daddy love me?" she asked with her big burgundy eyes that were the same colors as Kaname's.

I stroked her black unruly hair she got from me. "Of course he loves you. Why would you think such a thing?" I asked her.

"Lily said that's why he's never around. She said her mommy said he always disappeared when you were pregtant." She said.

"You mean pregnant." She nodded.

"And when I was born he was here for a few months then he disappeared, again. He hardly ever comes home to see us." She said sadly. Her voice breaking my heart.

"Oh sweetie." I said burrowing my face in her hair. "He has a lot of business to take care of. Being the King isn't always easy. And he was too there when I was pregnant. Don't listen to what people say. Most of it is or could be lies." I told her petting her hair.

"Okay mommy." She said. "We're late for my party!" she said. "Mommy why are you always late?" she asked.

"I am most certainly not!" I said laughing. "Although I was three hours late for my own wedding." I mused.

"Let's just zip me up and get down stairs." She said pushing my hand towards the zipper she couldn't reach. **(Did they have zippers back then?)**

We descended down the stairs to where everyone was waiting for our arrival. I seen Kaname was already there. For once he wasn't out on the battle field.

"Chin up sweetie." I whispered to my angelical daughter. "Don't show weakness around other people, they could take your blood for power."

She nodded and looked up at me a bit nervous. This was her second party she's ever been to.

Almost everyone bowed except for the exception of Kaname, and a few other purebloods. I nodded to them as my daughter did and we went over towards Kaname.

He kissed my cheek and bent down to kiss Guinevere on top of the head. She smiled up at him and took his hand and stood in between us.

An hour or so went by went we heard a scream. It came from upstairs and I had looked over to Kaname, who was looking at me.

"I'll be right back" he had said. He never did return for the next day or two. I had cancelled the soiree and made everyone go quickly home so no one would be injured.

Kaname and I had seen our pieces being moved without our help. We knew that we would soon have to both fight for our daughter's life and our own. But since we both can't actually die unless we chose to or if Kaname's cut up with an anti-vampire weapon then we won't die. Just be put into a very long sleep until some stupid noble or pureblood awakens us, stupid really.

Two days after the soiree Kaname comes back and looks at me. I know who it is. Another one of the people who is still alive to this day hiding out somewhere. But back then he was much younger than either of us but much stronger in his youth. Rido would be coming for blood.

"He got away then." I said to my husband.

"Yes." He sighed. "He'll be coming back though." He had turned to leave me room, but we heard an agonized scream of our daughter.

We ran to her room where we seen a man draining her life away as she tried to fight back. The maids and Nobles who were with her were all dead, except the one who held onto a anti-vampire sword who stabbed it into my heart as I had not sensed it fast enough. I fell to my knees.

"Mommy!" Guinevere screamed at me as her body was getting weaker.

"Kaname!" I gasped. His head turned towards me. "Help her. Help my baby, please help our baby." I rasped as I pulled the sword out. I thanked all that was holy that anti-vampire weapons didn't work very well on me. Just sucked my energy.

Kaname went to go forwards but was shot by an arrow from behind. Everything was going so slowly. He went to go forwards but our daughter slumped and I heard her last breath and the last beat of her heart. My baby was dead and I could do nothing but lay there as my energy was still fading from my body trying to heal itself.

"Kaname why?" I asked before I had my body taken over by blackness and nightmares that still today haunted me. I'll never forget the sound of my daughters last heart beat, the sound of her lungs trying to get a bit more air into her before she died. She was murdered and it was my entire fault.

But when I woke up I thought of how it was mostly Kaname's fault for not doing anything, although I'm sure he would have.

**End Flash Back**

I looked at myself. I had been taller then, and my hair had been halfway to my feet. I had looked older, not like some innocent thirteen year old who had pigtails and big sad, but innocent dark amethyst eyes.

I turned grabbing my ears and putting them in. Aging myself, as I hurried down the hall from my finally finished room. It was painted black and it looked like blood was dripping down the walls.

As I descended the stairs I had major déjà vu. Everyone looked at me. I thought did I age myself to much? What exactly did I look like?

"Olivia." Greeted Kaname from the door. He was casually leaning against it. The sad thing is I hate him. I'll always hate him. Even though it wasn't his fault. I need to blame someone for not protecting her. I couldn't blame the dead nobles that who had obeyed that dishonourable pureblood's order. They had to listen to him. I was their duty.

The Night class vampires stared at me in wonder. "What?" I asked. Was there something wrong with my dress? I looked down it was all in perfect order. It went to just above my knees. Everything was in order. "Seriously, is there something wrong with my appearance or something?" I asked. They were just staring at me.

"You look like the girl from the history text book is all." Stated Hanabusa.

"Probable 'cause that was me." I said. "Are you going to stare at me all night or are we going to go. 'Cause I have thought of every excuse not to go. I really don't want to now that it's here. I haven't been able to go to something like this since…" I shook my head, "Now or never I said skipping off to the door and heading outside.

My cats all meted me at the door. Well most of them. They mostly were all black with purple eyes. Most people are bugged by them but they are actually not that bad.

Their silk little ties were all different colors. They all looked so adorable. "How are my little babies doing?" I asked picking two up as the rest all followed me. They went everywhere with me. They sometimes sensed things that \I couldn't at the moment if I'm not looking.

"Olivia," Hanabusa said coming up to me. "Why do you look…older?" he asked attempting to put one of the cuts who made a big scratch in his wrist. I snorted at his stupidity. No matter how many times her got attacked by one of my cats he always attempted again.

"Well…I think it's a pureblood thing. I once knew a little girl who could do it just like me," I said. "She was really little but she could still do things even some purebloods can't do when they reach a hundred." I said sadly.

"Oh." He said. I then noticed a couple trees had snapped or died. Oops didn't mean to do that.

I skipped ahead of everyone else. I had grown my hair out a little, okay a lot, and it was just past my breasts. I had two pieces braided and pulled back around to the back and tied together.

We all got to the hall that was already crowded with people. The DJ was playing a couple songs. There was karaoke later tonight as well as a couple games, like truth or dare, and What If.

It was almost time for my turn for singing. I volunteered to go first for the night class who was going first up to sing. And because it was my idea and no one else wanted to do it, I volunteered to go first. I chose a song called Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3. I really liked the song.

Five minutes later I was up on stage singing. I had changed into another dress with tights for it.

**Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And she's an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.**

I was doing a really stupid dance to it and thank god I was wearing short-shorts under the dress. The dress hardly covered my ass.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Who Won't trust me.

I had run my hands all over body and I snored as almost every guys eyes went with them, pigs.

**  
X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.  
**

I had made bruises cover my arms. Oh the beauty of being a pureblood. And the sad thing is, no day class guy recognized me when I got on the stage until the DJ introduced me, even some of the girls didn't recognize me.

**  
She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Who Won't trust me.**

I did the same thing as I did last time. The whole time though, I was thinking of my divorce from so long ago. And the three since then.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

I shook my hips and rocked back and forth on my feet. Heel to toe, Heel to toe. This thing was really fun. Who knew?

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Who Won't trust me

The said thing is, I've been married four times. Gotten divorced every time because I hated the fact that who ever it was, was touching me when I didn't want to be touched ever. The first marriage had been going down hill since Guinevere's death. That's the only time in my life I had ever had sex with someone. When Guinevere died I wouldn't even let my maids help me with anything. I had ended up looking for ways to preoccupy myself so I wouldn't have to think, I had took singing lessons, learned to clean and cook, paint, draw. One year I even learn Karate and then how to inseminate cows and horses.

My little plots go on and on. I have learned so many different things. I've wrote books got jobs. I even started to get a collection of cats. One of the reasons my last husband divorced me.

Still I am stupid when it comes to school though. I can't be bothered to learn anything anymore I've come to except that my baby is dead and never coming back. Then I realized everything was blurry. My days of not eating or drinking blood have finally caught up to me. I hardly sleep even as it is, and eating or drinking hardly ever happened.

"I blacked out and vaguely heard someone calling my name. I wonder if he ever thinks about her or if he even cared.

* * *

Okay, there is the sixth chapter! Okay so there is a poll on my profile, well at least there should be…it's about who Olivia (The character not me!) should date. It's open to everyone and you can have two choices, unless I pressed the wrong button again, but you gotta do them together or it won't work again for you. So even if you don't have an account you can still vote! Review please. They make the destructive Olivia (I.E. Both the character and me. Can you tell I'm exhausted?) very exuberant and happy! Okay maybe not Olivia but it makes me happy! ;) LOL. Well I can't review until you people vote! As far as I know, well can remember, two or three people reading. I'll be writing what I can of the next chapter but I can only write so much as whoever called her name is the person from the poll who gets the most votes. I'm going to close it when I have at least one votes. From one or two people but I do not care. So…

What we have found out in this chapter:

1)Why Olivia resents Kaname so much.

2)She can sing

3)She thinks it's funny when she makes bruises appear

4)She loves to dance

50Somebody is or will be madly in love with her.

That is all for now. By the way critism is loved here. Whether it's insulting or not I need feed back by the people who read. Do people even read these? I know I do. Wow this is very long. Well I'm going to go eat before I pass out from not eating and to go pee. I really gotta go. Maybe that was TMI but I really am tired so…. REVIEW MY PRETTIES! I've always wanted to say that…not really but whatever.

XOXO,

LIVIA

P.S. I figured out earlier that I'm not really using my name. Well technically I am but people always call me Livia, or livi, or liv, or names like Alysha or Shanna that is so where close to my name. My brother, WHO DOES NOT COUNT AS A READER!!!, said I wasn't aloud to use my name, but I'm nothing like this character except for minor things, we love cats, and mangas. But who doesn't? Well I'm going now because my mom has this evil looking bunny on our dinning room table (where I'm currently situated) and my mom says I'm paranoid but I know that it had to just move and that I'm not sleep deprived. I slept two days ago so I know that I'm not sleep deprived…or am I…well I gotta go 'cause this thing is freaking me out. It could be thinking evil little thoughts, and be plotting my death as we speak…well type or read or whatever you are doing right now…so I hope you like it.

P.S.S is it necessary to keep on putting disclaimers. Well just in case…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! EXCEPT MY PLOT AND OLIVIA, WHO HAPPENS TO BE MY NAME BUT WGAS? GOOD NIGHT, OR GOOD MORNING, OR WHATEVER TIME IT IS YOU ARE READING THIS!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I woke up in my room. How did I…oh someone must have carried me. Great, I know my new human friends will ask me questions and the moon dorm most likely won't let me live this down. Damn.

I was in shorts and a tank top. No bra…please let a girl to have changed me. It would be embarrassing to have a guy dress me. Well, unless they were queer, they wouldn't look.

"She should be waking up soon." Came some ones voice as they walked into my room. In came Kaname, Ruka, Rima and Kaien.

"Hi." I said yawning. Jeez my head hurts.

"Olivia!" cried Kaien. "You're awake!" he said flinging himself at me. (Kaien is the Headmasters name)

"Yes, I'm awake." I said. He could be so childlike.

"How do you feel?" asked Ruka and Rima coming to sit on my bed with me.

"Like I slept on a pile of bricks that were anti-vampire as people were stabbing me." I said. "What happened?" I asked.

"You collapsed. See that is why eating is _good_. Just like drinking blood or blood tablets. Or actually sleeping. Then add the facts that you made yourself age in a short time of five minutes and made you hair grow out, then yeah, being active isn't the best idea." Kaname said smugly.

"Yes, but there are starving people all over the world who don't have food, and how would you know I'm not eating, or drinking, or sleeping?" I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why asked your friends and we already new that you weren't eating here. Then you don't have blood tablets and you don't have the ability to hide the smell of blood…that we know of." Said Rima, "You had us all very worried." She said quietly. Wow, people actually care about me.

"Uh, sorry, and I can do that but, you know it's very tiring so I don't do it. And besides I've only drunk one person's blood in my life, well technically two, but I don't count the dude who made me awaken from sleeping…" I said. "He shouldn't even be classed as a pureblood."

"Yes, your right that bastard shouldn't. Which is why he was included in my pieces. By the way your chess pieces all moved. Are you playing the same game?" Kaname asked.

"No, I just want him dead. Neither of us can kill him though. He got you to be reborn and he awakened me after six months, a**hole." I muttered.

"Well…I think I found someone to kill him for us. He's taken a lot from both of us and is still out for blood." Kaname said as the others stared at us. For once we were getting along. "But we really shouldn't do it for revenge…maybe to protect other people or to save many other people that could be hurt in the future, but not for revenge." He added.

"Yes…" I trailed off.

"What are you talking about?" Ruka asked us.

"Yes please tell us." Rima said.

"But don't if you don't want to." Kaien added glaring at the two girls for being intrusive. "Seriously I've never met to people who were so much alike but so different at the same time. You both are very protective of what people know of your pasts." He said thoughtfully.

"It's time." Kaname and I said together...

"What time is it?" I asked. "Of the day, I'm not an idiot, for the most part."

"Almost midnight. Ruka, Rima get everyone to the history class room." Kaname commanded.

Kaien if you and Toga want to know go too. If you don't then it's okay, and yes questions can be asked." I told him. He got up and went to find his old comrade.

"So," Kaname started. "What's bugging you lately?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. I lived with you for how long?" he asked.

"Fine, I was thinking of Guinevere and how I hadn't been to another soiree or party or big grouping since then and well…" I had started crying. How can he make me feel so…

I felt his arms come around me and I stiffened. "I'll always be here. Just remember that, you may hate me and we may fight a lot, but…" he trailed off. He buried his head in my hair.

"I-I thought that…never mind." I said. "Out," I pointed to the door sniffling. "I need to get changed." I stated literally pushing him out of the room.

I slide down the door after a shut it and buried my face in my hands and cried. Kaname wasn't mine anymore. He was Yuki's and that would never change because he loved her and not me.

I got up and went to my bathroom. Washing my face and looking in the mirror. I looked pretty good, well for just getting up after…how long? And still not have eaten anything for I don't know…a month or so…I was feeling pretty good too.

Walking down the stairs I tripped. Thank god no one was here. I would have looked like a fool. When I was about half way there I felt a chill run up my spin and turned around. Zero was standing there looking, well glaring really, at me.

"Hello Zero, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Making sure everyone's in class, like I was told to. What are you doing?" he asked

"Going to teach the class. Why? Want to walk with me?" I asked shrinking to look younger. His eyes widened and he shook his head. "Okay." I said.

I skipped off and turned into a cat. I just love cats. Anyways when I got to the door it was closed. Damn. I scratched at the door. I knew they were in there. Well time to step it up. I didn't want to be in a human form right now. I turned into a white bungled tiger.

I 'accidentally' broke down the door. Oops. I walked in and sat down at the foot of the desk as the nobles all looked at me and Kaname shook his head and Kaien came over to pet me. _Pet me._

I growled. I sighed and turned back to my normal self, with out aging or anything. What I should look like. My hair was still in pigtails and it was still curly, I was still short but I looked like an adult at least.

"Okay, well if you're done _petting_ me then I would like you guys to pay attention." I hissed at Kaien.

"Sorry." He muttered. I patted his shoulder.

"S'okay. Anyways, what do you people know about the war between vampires and vampire hunters? How it started or anything else." I said starting. Ruka raised her hand.

"Didn't the war start out originally with a daughter fighting with her parents about who she was to marry? And when it got out of hand the hunters stepped in and it was after the girls husband killed her parents for trying to take her away from him." She said.

"Yes, that's part of the raison. Anyone else?" I asked. A girl, I couldn't remember her name, oops. "Yes, go ahead." I said.

"Weren't they the last king and queen before they made the council of elders." Wow they knew more than most people from that era.

"Yes, do you know the names of these two individuals?" I asked.

"Kaname and Olivia." Answered Toga from behind me.

Everyone gasped. "Yeah that's it." I said. "So anyways, do any of yous know what exactly happened?" I asked looking around the room.

"No." most people said honestly.

"Okay well, as you may or may not know Kaname is what a hundred years younger than me?" he nodded. "Okay so, well I was supposed to be married of to a hunter to keep the peace, but I being the little spoiled brat I am, refused. When Kaname was born I was a hundred and five. He was actually really cute when he was little, I wonder what happened.

"So anyways, when he was about fourteen we got married. Nobody knew for about thirteen more years. When my parents found out they went ballistic. They tried to make me kill him or get me away because I was supposed to be used as peace symbol that hunters and vampires could be peaceful with each other.

"When they had drained me of most of my blood, I was too weak to get out and I was there for days. They wouldn't kill me because of the fact that I can't be killed no matter what they did, I guess it's a good thing I'm the first vampire to ever be born. We originate from humans and cats, with a tiny bit of bat.

"When Kaname demanded to see me, they ignored him to the best of their ability and he got…pissed. They eventually let him see me, he is the prince of vampires, and they couldn't deny him for long. When he seen me…" I paused looking for the right word.

"I killed everyone in her family." He said bluntly.

"Yes, even though they weren't even blood related to me, but I was his. We then made it look like hunters were the ones who did it." I laughed. "That was easy. But Rido knew that it was a set up, he told everyone at the coronation and most just thought that he wanted our blood, which he did, but they all knew that if Kaname wanted something he got it.

"It's always been like that. Anyways they accepted the fact and Rido got really…mad. He knew that he'd have to eliminate Kaname to have me. He disappeared for awhile. We figured he either died or was killed. This is the very starting of the war.

"A hundred years later we were blessed with a daughter and we named her Guinevere. Kaname always was gone because of the war to ensure the safety for our kingdom. On…Guinevere's fourth birthday Kaname showed up and she was so happy. We couldn't have her first soiree with the war so close to home and we had to wait a month." I was crying now and Kaname took over.

"We had it because she kept nagging us that all the other children got to have soirees but she didn't. So we finally agreed." Kaname said.

"That night she came to my room and her new white dress she was to wear to her soiree. It was filthy; she loved mud and getting dirty." I snorted. "We went down to the party after we played fifty questions on why daddy didn't love her. Which of course I knew he did but everyone teased her because he was always gone. Anyways we went down stairs her unruly black hair going behind her. Her big burgundy eyes bright with joy and innocence.

"The party was going fine until…there was a scream from upstairs. Kaname went up to check it out and didn't come back for a few days." I said looking down.

"I had gone after Rido and he escaped my watch, so I headed back to make sure that Guinevere and Olivia were okay." He said. "When I got back I headed to Olivia's and my room and told her that Rido had got away." He stalled a second.

"A couple minutes later we heard the scream of our daughter being killed. I had put her in room with twenty nobles and a few maids for her protection. We ran to her room to find all the nobles and maids dead, either from Rido or being ordered to kill each other. Even though I told them not to listen if he did come.

"Guinevere called for us as her body got weaker and weaker, I went to go but there was a noble vampire who held onto an anti-vampire sword long enough to stab me through my heart. It sucked my energy away slowly and painfully. Someone else shot Kaname with arrows and we couldn't get to our daughter.

"I'll never forget her helpless cries or her last breath and heart beat as she was drained of her blood." I finished and wiped the tears that had escaped my tear ducts. The room was silent and I didn't dare look up.

"But that's not the whole story is it." Said Rima. "There's more, 'cause either you're still married or you're not." She added.

"WE got divorced three years later after pretty much making each other suffer fatal wounds. I resented Kaname, even though I know now that it wasn't his fault, for not doing anything." I bit my lip. "I've been married four times and each time the man divorced me. Either because I wouldn't let him touch me, I had too many cats, or I lived half way around the world from them."

"So then, why did you train hunters?" asked Kaien. "Two of the best ever heard of at that." He asked.

"Because I got bored and I do want pacifism between humans and vampires." I said.

"So you're the one who put that idea in Juri's head…" Kaname grumbled.

"What have you done since we got divorced? 'Cause after we put Rido into a slumber before he awakened again, there were new Kurans and you two were the only two." I said.

"Yeah Kaname." Said Aido. "How did they come to be?"

The class all looked at him. "How do you think?" he asked. "When she was in her slumber for about what a year? I had um…" he trailed off at my glare.

"Well you know a bit. I've done my job here. I'm going home. The blood you asked for is in your fridge in a bottle marked FU so please feel free to use how you want. Bye, I have a plane to catch." I said and started to walk away.

"Okay, thanks." Kaname said.

"WAIT! You are leaving already?" asked Toga.

"Yes, people to see, places to go, my new villa is done being built, I might go there." I walked out and went to the vehicle I had waiting and drove to the airport.

I went through all processes and went to wait for my plane to get here so I could leave. The plane was half an hour late, apparently they had to delay it a bit at the other place it was. I was about to board when…

* * *

Mwahahahahaha a cliffy! Here's chapter six. I got bored so I decided to write the next chapter. Please vote! Go to my profile and vote. By the way the review but is getting very cold. So I want two people to vote and two reviews!

XOXO,

LIVIA

PS the disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Olivia and Guinevere, and the many different cats!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

When I was about to board the plane, someone grabbed my arm. I went to hit them but they caught my other arm.

"Olivia…" whispered Kaname. "Don't go." He hugged my tightly burring his head in my neck.

"But…I…You…Huh?" I asked totally incomprehensive.

"Don't go, please. Come back with me. I need you." He said kissing my jugular, making me shiver. He chuckled and did it again.

_You suck. You know that right?_ I teased in my head. "Fine, I'll stay for a bit longer, but…" I trailed off. I pulled back from him. "I can't be with you." I said.

He pouted. Oh good god. "Why?" he asked. "Why what does it matter? I want to be with you." He said stubbornly. Jeez why are we both so much alike, well on some levels…

"Do you have to be so stubborn? God, maybe let me think about it okay? I mean…" I sighed. "I just need time." I said. He looked at me, the look pretty much said 'you've-had-more-than-a-millennia-isn't-that-enough-time'. And I didn't need to read minds to know that.

"Fine." He pulled me to a car in the parking lot; it was one of his limos. I sighed; this was going to be a long car ride.

We had begun to go back and he was literally going to burn holes in my head if he stared at me for much longer.

"What?" I finally asked him. It was getting annoying. And by the smirk on his face, he so knew it.

"Well…Have you noticed yet?" he asked.

"Huh?" I looked at him. "What do you…" I did notice then. We were going away from the academy. "Son of a-"

"Such vulgar language. Please?" he asked. I looked at his thoughts. Oh god, this was going to be a long…car ride.

"What?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"You know what I mean." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked leaning towards him. I wanted to play and play is what we would do…and I know what you're thinking you naughty readers. Not _that_ kind of playing. Okay, yes that kind of game.

"You want to play games do you? Well let's play." He said leaning back. Oh god, never play games with Kaname, he always wins. But 'I can control minds. Mwahahahahaha.

"Okay, so…first one to give in to…temptation?" I asked, well really stated.

"That's fine with me." Oh have I mentioned I can intensify someone's feelings? He looked at me as he started to sweat, "Stop it." He grounded his teeth together.

"What?" I asked widening my eyes. "What am I doing?" I asked him. Wait, can he do this? Oh god, can he.

He smirked. "Well if you're not playing fair, then I won't." He can do it. Damn it! Then his thoughts…

"Who said we had to?" I asked using an evil (but innocent! Hehe) expression as he started to move forwards.

He gritted his teeth again. "So…" he started. "What have we got here? Are you controlling me?" he said casually. I knew it bothered him. "Oh screw the game. I want you, need you, now." He kissed me. And…well…one thing lead to another…I'll spare you the details.

"I love you, Kaname." I said afterwards.

He smiled. "Well, what can I say, I knew it." He said I punched him. "Ow, I love you too you abusive hag." I smiled sweetly at him and lost myself to my weird disgusting dreams.

* * *

Okay, there will be only two more chapters! Well maybe three. This was going to the last chapter…but I got carried away. I love YukiXKaname, but I figured Yuki is hardly ever in this story so… I'm also pro to YukiXZero…but mostly a YukiXKaname fan…Anyways Review! Chow (is that really good by in a language? I just sorta thought of it…) I know it's short and I realize...I would like more details, but...well...never mind...

XOXO,

LIVIA


End file.
